Many people are reluctant for sanitary reasons to use public facilities, such as in restrooms and telephones.
Various means have been proposed to address this concern.
One such means is a disposable paper cover, which is sometimes available in the facility or is carried by the person.
Also available commercially are single use paper materials soaked with a sanitizing composition, typically packaged in foil containers. Wiping with toilet paper or the like is required to dry the surface.
A quick drying spray germicide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,664 to Kirschner, dated May 20, 1969. An aerosol spray composition is disclosed comprising a germicidal composition and a propellant. It is noted that the germicidal composition essentially includes a lower alcohol and a volatilizing agent therefor. For example, at column 2, lines 63 et seq. It is stated that inasmuch as the lower aliphatic alcohols are not sufficiently volatile to afford usefully short drying times for practical purposes . . . it is necessary to include a volatilizing agent. It is also apparent that water may be part of the composition. For example, see column 7, lines 12-14. In spite of these efforts to expedite drying, it is noted that a substantive drying step is required ie. spontaneous evaporation occurs in a time of less than one minute. Wiping by toilet paper reduces the drying time to a few seconds. See column 4, lines 32-40.
Another aerosol germicide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,658 to Casey, dated Jul. 7, 1987. This composition is similar to that of Kirschner, but essentially includes an indicator dye to visually indicate gem destruction and a surfactant to provide surface wetting. Moreover, all of the enabled compositions include water, with the Examples containing 30% water. The only indications given as to the drying time are in the examples, where a 20 second residence time is cited. For example, see column 4, line 17. It is apparent that the presence of a relatively large amount of water in the composition is a strong detriment to quick drying.
It is also known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,950 to Lins. dated Dec. 1, 1992, that compositions containing at least 52%/w of ethanol or isopropanol are antibacterial. See column 1, lines 14-16. Lins also discloses use of a hydrocarbon propellant comprising 30%/w of isobutane and 70/w of propane. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that although this propellant works fine for aerosol delivery of foams, different considerations would apply, e.g there is no requirement for quick drying. Moreover, there would be no reason to suspect that it would also be appropriate for delivery of quick drying liquid compositions e.g. because of the substantial difference in composition.